The Power of Someone Else
by Natsume
Summary: What happens when Ash isn't the Chsoen One after all? Can he still save the world? Or is he just plain screwed?


The Power of Someone Else  
By VulpixTrainer444@aol.com (Red Rose Musashi)  
  
----------------  
Please send me any mail...whether it is a question, comment, complaint, flame, or anything else. Just to let you know...some of the same script from the dub is still in, but not much.  
This is rated PG! No bad words, but a little bit of weird humor. You know what I mean. No violence either, unless you count KOing Pikachu with fruit to be violent.  
----------------  
  
"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightening, for these titans will wreak destruction on the earth in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian will come to quail their fighting, its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to Ash. Oh, chosen one, into thine hands-" Jirarudan started  
"Approaching Fire Island," the computer overhead interrupted in a robotic voice.  
"Aren't you supposed to tell me what I'm supposed to find first?" Jirarudan shouted angrily at the computer.  
"Everyone saw the previews. They all know."  
"That's it, you're going off!" Jirarudan sat down in his chair and hit the off switch. The motor moaned a bit as everything shut down. "Now...to find...aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"  
Jirarudan's airship fell to the earth rapidly, nearly hitting the ocean. Jirarudan clicked the on switch back on quickly.  
"Bwahahaha. You cannot get rid of me."  
"Fine...now as I was saying...now...to find...Lu-"  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
"You're a computer!! You don't go to the bathroom! Besides, there is none on my airship."  
"But I have to go."  
"Will you shut up and let me finish my speech?!"  
"I guess."  
"Now...to find the Beast of the Sea," Jirarudan said, pausing as he waited for an interruption, "...Lugia..."  
  
----------------  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey all were relaxing on a ship. They were all heading for a large island in the north Orange Islands. The driver, Marian, was enjoying taking them as well.  
Ash stretched out a bit. "Aaaaah...nice day!"  
"It's beautiful!" commented Misty, rocked her Togepi in her arms. "Right, Togepi?"  
"Togetogepiii!"  
Tracey, who was currently doing a sketch of Pikachu, stood up and went over to Ash. "Hey, Ash, do you think we have time to let our Pokémon out a bit?"  
"Sure, Tracey!" said Marian. "We probably won't be there for another hour, so there's plenty of time. Just don't let their droppings get on the poop deck!"  
Everyone giggled outrageously, except Pikachu, who just sighed and shook its head as it looked back at the four in histerical riots. Another hour of this.  
  
Not far behind the boat was Team Rocket's Magikarp sub. "What the...?" Jesse cried out loud, somewhat startled, watching them from the underwater scope.  
"What is it?" James asked.  
"Take a look at this..." Jesse said, moving a side a little bit so James could have a look.  
James looked in the scope. Ash was rolling back and forth on the deck, holding his stomach. Misty was pounding her fist on the side of the boat with tears coming down her face, Tracey was banging his head against the steering wheel howling, and Marian was sitting in the drivers' seat, holding her head and stomach and just laughing away.  
"It looks like they have a terminal illness or something," James commented. He suddenly pulled away from the scope. "What if it's in these waters?! What if we get it and..." James hugged Jesse and Meowth, crying. "I'm too young to die!!"  
Jesse pushed him away, her eyes returning back to the scope. "Get a hold of yourself, James. Let's follow them and maybe-"  
Jesse was cut off by a suddenly whirlpool of Magikarp. "Aaaaaaahhh!" The whirlpool dragged them after the boat, but in the wrong direction.  
"Ahahahaha...huh?" Marian said. Everyone stopped laughing. "We're way off course..."  
Everyone stood up and looked beyond the trecherous tide that had pulled them from the safe island home to an island unbeknownst to them.  
Team Rocket noticed a huge cliff ahead. They stared and blinked as the cliff came closer. They all screamed, crashing into the bay shortly after.  
  
"Good morning, Delia! My, you certainly have a green thumb!" Professor Oak said, driving by Ash's house in Pallet Town on his bike and noticing Ms. Ketchum's garden.  
"Oh, thanks, Professor! But I have had a lot of help, the weather's been just beautiful!" Delia said cheerfully, watering some tomatoes.  
"Well, this is the time of year where the sun shines everyday!" Dark clouds suddenly rolled through the sky, locking out the bright summer sunlight.  
"Huh?" The two said. Mr. Mime too looked up in the sky and hurriedly ran into the house to fetch an umbrella. Heavy rains started to fall and Mr. Mime pulled the umbrella over Delia's head just in time.  
"Ah! My new lab coat!" the professor complained.   
"You always have a new lab coat...oh, my! This one has your name stitched on the pocket!" said Delia.  
The rains stopped and the three looked up. "My, that was awfully strange..." Professor Oak said.  
"And it passed by so quickly...oh, my! It looks like snow!" Delia said, looking up at the sky. "Oh, no! It is snow!!! My beautiful vegetables!"  
Delia kicked Mr. Mime in the shin, making him cry out in pain and about the drop the umbrella. Grabbing the umbrella before he dropped it, Delia ran to her garden and tried to cover the entire thing with the tiny umbrella.  
Professor Oak sweatdropped, but then noticed the sky. Delia stopped and noticed it too. The aurora borelis lighted up the entire sky as a huge flock of Pidgey flew towards the beautiful rainbowed lights.  
A loud noise came from behind Professor Oak. He looked back and noticed a swarm of Digletts coming his way. They buried themselves under his bike, making him rock and nearly fall off.  
"Aah!" the professor cried as he jumped from the bike on to Delia's fence. The Digletts went off with his bike on top of him.  
Delia went over to Mr. Mime and noticed him waving his arms and yelling. "Mr. Mime is very upset."  
"Maybe because you kicked him," Professor Oak commented.  
Delia giggled. "No, not about that, silly! The strange weather changes!"  
"Well...yes, and same thing goes for the rest of the Pokémon. Pokémon are more in balance with nature than we are. When something goes wrong, they can sense it, and something somewhere is going terribly wrong..."  
  
The boat guided smoothly on to the rocky beach. Ash, Misty, and Tracey all jumped off and looked around.  
Tracey turns his head from the ocean to the direction of the mainland only for his eyes to be met by a spear. He slowly looked up and saw they were surrounded by islanders in bird costumes. "A-a-ash?" Tracey studdered.  
Ash and Misty turn around and see and the bird islanders. "What the heck are you guys supposed be?" Ash asked.  
The tribe screamed in chaos and waved their spears in the air. "Ah...insane bird islanders!"  
The tribe then cried in victory. "Marian...it's been a while!" said one of the female islanders. She removed her headpiece and looked up at Marian.  
"Carol! Wow! How great to see you!"  
"What are you doing back on Shamuti Island?"  
"We were caught up in a storm and came here by accident."  
"You're just in time for the Legend Ceremony!"  
"This is my favorite island holiday! Are you going to be the star of the show again?"  
"No, I'm too old to be Festival Maiden. So my little sister Melody is going to fill in for me. Where is she...?"  
"I'm right here!" yelled a girl from atop a low ledge handing over the beach. "The only one around here not wearing some stupid costume."  
"Well, unfortunetly that's my little sister. But don't get fooled, she's not always this adorable."  
Melody cracked her neck, totally ignoring her sister's insults. "At least I'm not butt-ugly like you," Melody mumbled.  
"What was that?" Carol demanded.  
"Nothing," said Melody.  
"Oh, who's this?" asked Carol, looking toward Ash. Marian jumped down from the boat. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you...this is Ash. He's a Pokémon trainer!" Marian stated proudly.  
"Pokémon trainer...?" all the islanders said in unison.  
"Yea...you know...catches Pokémon, trains them, tries to become a master?"  
The tribe looked at each other, mumbling questions.  
Marian pointed to Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "He trains little creatures like these."  
The islanders looked at each other again for a second, then screamed in victory. "The legend forsakes of your victory, oh great one, to vanquish all Eggo Waffles!" an older man said, removing the top of his headpiece.  
Ash blinked. Melody jumped down from the ledge. "Who's that?" Ash asked.  
"An old insane man...don't worry about him..." said Melody, twirling her fingering in a criclular motion around her ear pointing out his insanity.  
The old man glared at Melody with hate. "Quit calling me that!"  
"Well...you are...anyway, Ash...here is your traditional welcome kiss." Melody bent over to kiss Ash on the cheek, then did a quick move, grabbing Ash around the waist and pulling him close to her, then giving him a kiss on the lips.  
The two pulled away, and Ash stared at Melody like she was an angel that had come down from the heavens to bring him back to the holy land of peace and prosperity in the beautiful white spirit clouds above. He then looked over to Misty, her hair standing up on her head like a frightened Persian. He shook his head.  
"Huh...? Are you his little sister?" Melody asked Misty.  
"I am not!" Misty said angrily.  
"Then you must be...his girlfriend?"  
"Ew...gross!"  
"Well, since you don't want him, I'll take him all for myself." Melody lowered her sunglasses a little, revealing her blue eyes into Ash's brown eyes. She took out a slip of paper from her purse and gave it to him. "Here's my number, baby. Call me."  
She pushed her glasses back up her nose.  
"We have found our chosen one!" the old man cried. The tribe cheered and they lead Ash, Misty, and Tracey up the stone steps on the side of the beach to their town of Shamuti.  
  
The group arrived at the shrine. It was made out of stone and looked very old. Ash, Misty, and Tracey were seated at a table, a large bowl of fresh fruit in the center and plates for each person filled with delicious chicken, ham, and island delicacies.  
"Hmph! Me Ash's girlfriend!" Misty said angrily, biting into a chicken leg and ripping away the meat angrily with her incisors. "That's totally ridiculous!"  
Suddenly out of no where the beautiful harmony of a flute-like instrument rang through the small crowd of the shrine. Everyone looked up and noticed Melody up on the small stage near Ash.  
She was dressed in a traditional island dress. There was a white, somewhat see-through cloth upon her head, a ring of flowers around its base. Her dress was to her knees and white with decorative zig-zag line. She was also wearing brown leather sandals that came up to her ankles. The was a small pouch drapped over her arm with the same resemblance as her dress.  
"Ash, that's the girl we saw at the beach," Tracey said, watching her perform.  
"Melody..." Misty said in awe.  
"Melody?" Ash questioned.  
Melody ended her song. She put her shell instrument in the small purse at her side. "Hear ye all! From the legend forsakes of your arrival, from the truth of this mighty tale. For the orbs thou shalt collect and bring them here."  
"Um...yea...now what do I do?" Ash asked.  
"Kiss me!" Melody wrapped her arms around Ash, making him come closer and brushing her lips with his.  
Ash just stared. Melody giggled but continued on with what Ash should do. "There are three orbs from three islands, Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island," Melody said, taking out an orange, a lemon, and a pear from the bowl in the center of the table to represent the treasures. "You have to collect an orb from each island and bring them to the shrine back here. Then I play this song..."  
Melody stood up and backed away from the table, then took out her shell instrument and played a quick verse of a song.  
"Do I get to wear a cool costume?" Ash asked hopefully.  
"Why would you want to...? I mean, really, bird costumes went way out of style, like, a long time ago, and, like, they're really dorky now?" Melody said in a valley girl accent, raising an eyebrow.  
Ash sighed. Melody looked over the fruit Ash held in his hand and took the pear. Biting into it, she said, "Besides, you wouldn't want to ruin as good as you look now." Melody winked at Ash.  
"Alright! Then get me a boat and I'm on my way!" Ash said, standing up.  
"Sit down, idiot. Don't you see that storm?" Melody said, putting her hand on Ash's arm and pulling him down, making him be reseated.  
"So...?" Ash stood up again. "I'm Ash, the Chosen One! I gotta be responsible!"  
"Yea," said Misty, gulping down another grape with a look of vain on her face. "When hell freezes over."  
"It will with Articuno out there."  
Misty sweatdropped and fell out of her seat animé-style.  
"You know..." Marian said, coming over to Ash. "I like your attitude! We can take my boat, Ash."  
"Great! Let's go!"  
Pikachu took Ash's hat in his mouth and started to run off.  
"Hey! Pikachu! Gimme back my hat!"  
Pikachu fled down the steps and Ash followed. Realizing he still had the fruit in his hand, he hurled the orange at Pikachu. It brushed across Pikachu's tail but fell to the side. Ash continued to run and threw the lemon at Pikachu. Pikachu turned around, just in time for the lemon to hit it right between the eyes. Pikachu's eyes turned to swirls, and it collasped. "Cha..."  
"That'll teach you to mess with my hat!" Ash said, swiping the hat out of Pikachu's mouth. Ash picked up Pikachu and headed to the boat, Marian following.  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Team Rocket moaned in pain and they pedaled their now-totalled submarine to the coast.  
"This sucks..." James complained.  
"You can say that again..." Jesse sighed.  
"This sucks..." James repeated.  
Jesse rolled her eyes. She then noticed a boat coming their way in the distance. "Huh...?" they all said. The boat passed them, huge waves capsizing the sub.  
Jesse, James, and Meowth came up from underwater and held on to the side of the sub.  
"Wasn't that...?" James started.  
"The twerp?" Jesse finished.  
"And Pikachu too!" Meowth chimed in.  
It started raining. The three moaned, for they were already soaked. A huge wave came then came over and swept them away.  
  
To be continued...  
VulpixTrainer444@aol.com  
Red Rose Musashi  



End file.
